Szczur
by zielenna
Summary: Bo Peter nie chciał umierać. Peter był mądry i pokorny, Peter był szczurem.


**wywleczone z zeszytów, odświeżone i poprawione. wiem, że nieprzyzwoicie krótkie, ale takie właśnie to jest i o. koniec, kropka.  
**

**obrazek z okładki nie mój, należy do linnpuzzle z deviantarta.  
**

**no i to by było tyle. miłej lektury życzę.  
**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew był małym, pulchnym chłopcem o niezręcznych ruchach i rozbieganych oczach. Jeśli jakieś dziecko zostawiło rozsypane klocki, tym który na nie nadeptywał był Peter. Jeśli kucharka nie dopiekła jednego kotleta, dostawał go Peter. Jeśli samochód wjeżdżał w kałużę, najbardziej ochlapywał Petera. Komuś takiemu trudno znaleźć przyjaciół. Czy to dlatego, że inne dzieci bały się, że jego pech jest zaraźliwy, czy po prostu uważały za żałosnego i niegodnego ich sympatii, nikt go nie lubił. Więc on też nie lubił nikogo.

Dawno temu miał kolegę, nazywał się Kenny Walters. Był nowy i jeszcze nie unikał Petera. Bawili się razem w tajnych detektywów. Ale kiedy Peter wrócił po ospie, Kenny bawił się już z Horace'm. I Peter znów nie miał przyjaciół.

Ale któregoś dnia znalazł sobie nowych. Nie byli oni ludźmi, bo ludzie byli źli. Nawet jego mama i tata, którzy wciąż na niego krzyczeli i złościli się, gdy brudził kolejne spodnie albo tłukł kolejny kubek. Nie, jego przyjaciele nie byli ludźmi. Byli szczurami i w sam raz mieścili się na jego dłoni. Ufał im. Nie bał się ich. Miał pewność, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzą.

Kiedy okazało się, że jest czarodziejem i pojedzie do szkoły daleko, daleko od domu, nie zmartwił się zbytnio. Nie miał do kogo tęsknić. Wziął ze sobą swoich przyjaciół, Ulissesa z białą plamką nad okiem i rudą Charlotte i pojechał do pochmurnej Szkocji.

Podobało mu się w zamku – tyle kryjówek, tyle zaułków! Mógł rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi bez obawy, że ktoś go znajdzie i nazwie wariatem, popchnie i pobije. Bo czasami tak właśnie się działo. Czasami Peter kończył skulony w pulchny kłębek, ze łzami ściekającymi po policzkach i żalem, że jest taki duży i niezdarny, że nie może po prostu być jeszcze jednym szczurkiem.

Najgorsi byli Ślizgoni. Peter od razu ich rozpoznawał, mieli te swoje zarozumiałe uśmieszki i droższe szaty, w kolorach aksamitnej czerni i zieleni sosnowych igieł. Na ich butach z drogiej skóry połyskiwały srebrne klamerki. Peter najbardziej nie lubił właśnie tych butów, podbitych grubymi podeszwami, stukającymi przy każdym kroku i zadających więcej bólu niż inne.

Któregoś dnia zebrało się nad nim wyjątkowo duża grupka, dwóch chłopców i trzy dziewczynki, chichoczących elegancko, zasłaniając usta dłońmi. Kiedy go zostawili, Peter myślał, że umrze. W takim stanie znalazła go trójka chłopców, Gryfonów jak on. Znał ich. Byli to ci dwaj lubiani żartownisie, Black i Potter, i ich doradca-wybawiciel-z-kłopotów Lupin. Idąc patrzyli zawsze przed siebie, więc nigdy nie zauważali Petera. Aż do teraz. To Remus kucnął i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. A James i Syriusz byli wściekli, gdy Peter powiedział, czyja to była sprawka. „Od tej pory chodzisz z nami", oznajmił James. I Peter się zgodził, ale w głębi swojego szczurzego serca wciąż im nie ufał. Gdyby nie był Gryfonem, na pewno by go nie lubili. Gdyby był Ślizgonem, to oni biliby jego. Dla nich liczył się tylko kolor szat i nie można im było ufać. Bo kiedy się znudzą udawaniem bohaterów, opuszczą Petera. Na pewno, opuszczą go, tak jak Kenny Walters.

Nie opuścili go tydzień później. Ani miesiąc. Ani nawet dwa lata. Wciąż udawali bohaterów, wciąż udawali jego przyjaciół. Nawet powiedzieli mu o tym, że Remus jest wilkołakiem i zaproponowali mu udział w Wielkim Planie. Mieli zamieniać się w zwierzęta. Peter był tym niezwykle podekscytowany, wreszcie mógłby być taki jak jego przyjaciele, prawdziwi przyjaciele, mógłby z nimi rozmawiać, mógłby, mógłby… Podczas pierwszej przemiany czuł się niesamowicie, jakby po raz pierwszy był naprawdę sobą. Nie było dłużej Petera-niezdary, Petera-łamagi, był Szczur. Zwinny, szybki i niemal niewidzialny. Syriusz i James wybrali dużo gorzej – psa i jelenia. Wielkie zwierzęta, aroganckie i pełne pychy. Oni nie rozumieli, nic nie rozumieli, nie wiedzieli, że to w szczurach drzemie prawdziwa siła. James popisywał się swoimi rozłożystymi rogami, Syriusz zaś biegał w tamtą i z powrotem, nie mogąc się zmusić do pozostania w bezruchu.

A potem pojawiła się ona, Lily Evans. Śliczna jak poranek, o chłodnym umyśle i ciętym języku. Najgorsze były jej oczy, ogromne i zielone, oczy, które widziały wszystko. Gdy rozmawiała z Peterem, w jej głosie czaiło się podejrzenie. Ona na pewno wiedziała, wiedziała, że Peter nikomu nie ufa i sama też mu nie ufała. Próbował się jej przypodobać, próbował wejść w łaski wiedźmy o krwawych włosach, ale ona go przejrzała na wylot i tylko ze względu na Jamesa zachowywała pozory uprzejmości. Robiła to z takim zapamiętaniem, że kiedy wybuchła wojna i Czarny Pan rozpoczął swoje polowanie, pozwoliła by to Peter ich strzegł. Nikomu nie przeszło przez myśl, że ten tchórzliwy grubas może sam poszukać Voldemorta.

Ale Peter się bał dużo bardziej, niż oni myśleli. Bał się szalenie, bał się każdego cienia, każdego westchnienia. Oni go śledzili, na pewno, na pewno. Jego mali przyjaciele mu o tym donieśli. O Rookwodzie z całą kolekcją noży, o Bellatrix Lestrange, która umiała rzucać Cruciatusa jak nikt inny. Peter tak bardzo, bardzo bał się umierać.

Nie chciał umierać.

Poszedł do niego, w ciemną, burzliwą noc. Drzewa trzęsły gałęziami, pioruny co chwila przecinały niebo. Oczy Czarnego Pana jarzyły się czerwienią, a jego smukłe palce powoli głaskały grubego węża.

Nie chciał umierać.

Opowiedział mu wszystko. Podał mu dokładny adres, pokazał plany domu, dokładnie zrelacjonował plan dnia, oddał mu nawet list, w którym Lily pisała o przyjęciu w wigilię Halloween.

Nie chciał umierać.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się wtedy, odsłaniając ostre, nieludzkie zęby. Petera zmroził ten uśmiech, możliwe, że przez chwilę pożałował swojej decyzji. Ale to była tylko chwila.

Bo Peter nie chciał umierać. Peter był mądry i pokorny, Peter był szczurem.

A szczury zawsze wiedzą kiedy opuścić tonący statek.


End file.
